Eastward Bound
by The Old Bastard
Summary: Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven go on a road trip! Shenanigans will ensue! This is my first fic for Teen Titans, so any criticisms you have are more than welcome! Rated M for mentions of sexual themes, future lemon, and bulges. [ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.]
1. Awkward Situations

**Hey everyone! So I'd just like to take some time and give credit to 'watchoutforfallingdinosaurs' and his one-shot Euphoria, which is what inspired me to write this journey of BB-Cyborg-Raven centered road trip shenanigan goodness! Please be warned that questionable antics will ensue along the way, as well as some serious romantic fluff! Parings will be BBRae, RobStar, and probably CyJinx (I ship it. I ship it so hard and none of you can stop me!). **

**This is also my first TT fanfic, so, as always, any criticism you have is welcome. Your suggestions help me improve as a writer!**

**This is set some years after the end of the show, so many of these characters are older (both mentally and physically) then they were when the show left off. Not too worry though, my comrades in fanfiction, I'm still keeping the characters as close to their regular personalities as possible. To get a good idea, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire are all eighteen. Nightwing is nineteen. Cyborg is twenty-one. This chapter is about 2200 words, and probably not very good. I promise that chapters get much better as it goes.**

* * *

**AWKWARD**** SITUATIONS**

* * *

Most people understood that Raven needed her space. She was considered dark and creepy, enjoying the quiet comfort of her own room rather than the overtly _annoying_ loudness of the common area. It shouldn't have come as a surprise - she had always preferred it that way, and even Nightwing himself had once commented that she gave off a 'loner' vibe. Interacting with people on a daily basis just wasn't generally her thing.

Yes, everyone understood that Raven needed her space. Except for Beast Boy.

It was perplexing; the most energetic, fun-loving Titan had always been partial to the calm, collected empath. Even the changeling in question had once told Cyborg (after much prompting, of course) that he had no idea why he so desperately wanted to get Raven to come out of her shell, or, if not that, then at least hang out with the rest of them.

It was almost like his mission in life, his duty even, to include the sorceress in everything they did. So when the day came that Cyborg asked Beast Boy if he wanted to go on a road trip, his first reaction was to inform Raven of this plan.

"But Rae, come on! It'll just be you, me, and Cyborg! Nightwing and Star can have some alone time and we can all have some _real _fun!"

As one would expect, her reaction had not been a positive one. Despite making it on her list of goals, even the allure of seeing the diverse beauty of the North American landscape was squelched by the fact that she would be sharing a small, cramped space for a long period of time with possibly the two most excitable and most irritating members of the team.

During the day time, anyways.

"I've already told you no, Garfield. Do I need to spell it out for yo- actually, don't answer that question. I think I already know the answer."

It had been only a variation of the same line she had been spouting for last fifteen minutes, her aloof attitude still maintaining despite Beast Boy's endless persistence.

"Please, Raven? It won't be any fun if you don't come! All of our would-be 'supervillains' are locked away and we've been inactive for months now, so it isn't like something else is going to come up. Come on, it will only take a few weeks, and by then you'll be so in love with us you won't ever want to leave!"

Beast Boy slung his arm over Raven's shoulder, pulling her closer to him as if wanting her to absorb the enthusiasm. He was probably just being an idiot, as always, but part of her suddenly was curious as to whether or not Beast Boy knew that her empathic abilities were far more potent when coming into contact with another person.

Wave after wave of emotion washed over her as she deepened herself into Beast Boy. She would have never admitted this out loud, _ever_, but she always enjoyed feeling the warm sentiment he constantly gave off - not like Starfire, who was just a hyperactive ball of continuous positivity all the time, or Nightwing, whose aura was all dark and brooding.

Beast Boy, on the other hand, gave off more of a gentle breeze of friendship and warmth, something he carried around like it was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn't a forced kind of emotion, but real, genuine goodness. She desperately wished she had the ability to feel the same way he did all the time, so it wasn't uncommon for her to let her guard down around the changeling during times like this... the allure of soaking in his emotions was simply too great.

This moment was ruined, however, as Beast Boy's emotions suddenly took a drastic turn from warm and fuzzy to very, _very _confused.

"Umm, Raven? What are you doing?" His voice wavered slightly, as if he expected her to do something especially horrible to him. He had shown these facetious gestures of affection before, but they usually ended in some sort of head trauma as he was thrown out of the bay window, _not _a return action.

Slowly, Raven realized that she had snuggled into Beast Boy's broad chest, her head laying just a few inches under his chin, basking in the amenity of his emotional spectrum. Quickly, she back away and stood, pulling up her hood to avoid the gaze of the changeling. Thankfully, her head dress covered the dark red blush slowly spreading across her cheeks.

She had to get out of there, _now._

"Nothing. So long as you never touch me again, I'll go on your stupid road trip."

Saying not another word, a portal opened beneath her feet and she teleported away.

Beast Boy continued to just sit on the couch, a look mixed between discontent and bemusement etched into his features. After all, who wouldn't have been disappointed with having a beautiful girl sliding off your chest and running away as fast as possible, even if you didn't like her in that way? Had he done something wrong? Sure he was frightened for a moment, but what could one expect when someone like Raven _(especially Raven)_ showed affection towards someone like Beast Boy? It just didn't add up, and he was having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

Still, did that mean he had wanted her to leave that position? Hell no.

A few moments later, Cyborg walked in, snapping Titan out of his daze. Oblivious as to what had just transpired, Cyborg simply waved and began making himself his usual lunch - meat, meat, more meat, meat on top of meat, all accompanied by a glass of lemonade (meat flavored: Beast Boy was convinced of this).

"So, how did convincing Raven go? I'm surprised to find you in one piece."

"It went fine, I guess..." Beast Boy said, still contemplating the events. "She said yes."

Had Cyborg been able to drop his jaw any lower, it probably would have hit the floor.

"She said yes? As in our Raven? Said yes? Too you? I'm sorry BB, but unless the world is ending and no one told me, I'm not buying that for a damn second."

"It's true! I just asked her, and she said yes! You know, sometimes I can be pretty convincing!" He said, his confusion gving way to his more fun-loving attitude as he allowed himself be distracted by the large robotic man

Cyborg laughed at that, much to his friends jargon. "Bullshit and you know it. I guess if I'm being fair, she probably said yes for the same reason we did; no one wants to hear Starbang and the Boy Blunder going at it every night."

Beast Boy just grimaced at the thought; his ultrasensitive hearing could pick up on even the tiniest movements in the tower, if he strained a bit. Unfortunately he didn't have to stain in order to get a good understanding of what happened between the two staple love birds when the lights shut off.

"Yeah, no kidding. So, what'll be out first stop then?"

"I've been thinking that we'd tour the biggest superhero cities like Metropolis, Gotham, Central... it'd be nice to see Wally again. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing us either; things have been pretty hard on the kid since the first flash... you know."

"Yeah, I know." Beast Boy was noticeable more morose when he spoke; Wally hadn't been the same since Barry Allen had bit the bullet. It must have been hard, being the just a kid and having to be responsible for the protection of an entire city. At least they had backup. Wally didn't really have anyone. "I'd really like to see him too."

Cyborg, noticing that the demeanor of the room had just hit an all-time low, went over and shoved a Gamestation controller and a beer in Beast Boy's open hands.

"Come on, little man. Let's drown our sorrows in video games and alchahol, like real men!"

Beast Boy looked at the bottle in his hands, his eyes scrunched skeptically as he slowly twisted the cap off the drink and took swig.

"You do realize I'm not twenty-one yet, right? And that Nightwing will have freak out if he catches us drinking."

"Man, we've saved the world so many times I've lost track. If you're old enough to put your life on the line every day, then you're old enough to have a beer. Now stop your whining and get prepared to have your butt royally whipped, grass stain!"

Beast Boy took another drink and broke out into his trademark competitive grin. "You're _so _going down, big man!"

* * *

Raven sat on the floor of her room, her back to the wall and her arms wrapped around her legs like some kind of safety blanket. She slowly rocked back and forth, her face contorted in a hard grimace. What was wrong with her!? She had leaned into Beast Boy, the bane of her existence! Just the thought of showing any affection towards that disgusting, annoying, limber, muscled, warm changeling... what was she thinking about again?

_No! What am I thinking!? I mean, no one could deny that he has grown into a very attractive young man... I still can't believe he grew that tall in such a short amount of time... but no, I would never think that way about Garfield! He's a friend and a teammate, nothing more._

**_Please, Raven, spare us the denial._**

Raven jumped as a second voice made itself known, breaking the silence she had created around herself. Slowly, she began to sense the emergence of something poking at the back of her subconscious, prodding her thoughts like an unwanted giggle stick.

**_Come now, Raven, even you can't deny that the attraction is there. Those strong, limber muscles... the warm, green emeralds he passes off as eyes... the bulge in his pants is pretty nice too._**

At the mention of Beast Boy's... _bulge_, a black tendril of energy shot out, shattering her dresser mirror. Her left eye twitched with anger and confusion at whatever emoticlone had chosen to ruin her day.

_Physical attraction and mental attraction are two different things. Just because I find him... physically appealing, _she shuttered at the thought, _doesn't mean I like him in any other capacity. The boy is an idiot, nothing more. Now drop it._

The voice scoffed, knowing that her every word dripped with contradiction to her actual feelings.

**_Bullshit. I'm a part of you, Raven, and I know when you're lying, either to me or to yourself. We'll drop the subject for now, but I cannot say that it will never be brought up again. After all, you're going to be spending quite a lot of time with him in the coming weeks._**

Raven stiffened at that last thought, yet another energy tendril shooting out and destroying the overhead light. She would be spending weeks in a confined space with Cyborg and Beast Boy, practically forced to interact with other... humans, using that term loosely. Still, despite all of that, her mind could only focus on one thing.

"This is going to be one long, long roadtrip trip..."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Anything I need to improve on, such a setting or characterization? I'm a bit worried that I didn't quite get the characters right, and I have a deathly fear of people being out of character, so any suggestions on what to improve upon would be greatly appreciated.**

**Looking towards the future, where do you think the dynamic trio should head first? What characters would you like to see make an appearance? This trip is probably going to take them across the country, ending (maybe) in Gotham City, so I think this will be a pretty long fanfic. Chapters beyond this will also be much longer as well, so don't fret if you thought this was kinda short.**

**THIS IS GONNA BE BAD,**

**_Thaddeus J. Red_**


	2. Starfire and the Hug of Death

Hey everyone! Man, the support I've been getting on the first chapter has really been great and I'm so thankful to everyone that reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. People like you give people like me the inspiration to keep on writing! This chapter will mainly focus around the Dynamic Trio actually leaving the tower and starting their journey into the wild green yonder (bonus points to people who get the double reference!).

Enjoy! Chapter is about 3300 words. See? Getting longer.

* * *

**STARFIRE AND THE HUG OF DEATH**

* * *

Beast Boy slowly opened his sleep-stained eyes as a loud bang reverberated throughout his room, shaking the changeling awake with its sheer force. Whether it was some new crisis or simply Nightwing coming to tell him he had slept through training again, he was too tired to care. He let out a hoarse groan before, after several more moments of inactivity, finally finding the energy to address whoever was at his door.

"Come on, dude, just give me five more minutes... I told you before that we shouldn't have training before noon, Nightwing, and I will not rescind my objection!"

"Wow, dude, 'rescind'. Raven should be impressed," came the reply, nowhere close to the harsh yell that so often accompanied Nightwing whenever he took it upon himself to reprimand the changeling. It took a moment for Beast Boy to register who the voice belonged to, but the second he made the connection he jumped out of bed and raced to the door to greet his mechanical companion.

"Cy! Dude, is today the day? Between getting everything ready and helping you, I've totally lost track of time." Beast Boy said as he opened the door, revealing the imposing figure of Cyborg. To his side stood a morose Raven, her staple blank expression plastered to her face, giving away nothing. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile at it, knowing that he would be the one to tease off that vacant look.

"You bet your ass it's time, green bean! Speaking of which..." Cyborg snickered, as if had knew some kind of secret that had eluded the changeling. Suddenly, Beast Boy noticed a slight draft. He looked down and blanched.

"Giraffes, Beast Boy? Really? I can't tell if I should laugh at the irony or the fact that you _actually _opened the door without pants on." Raven said in her usual monotone, giving Beast Boy a sigh and an exasperated eye roll. What little color he had left in his face drained as he suddenly realized that _Raven_ had just seen him in his unmentionables. Had this been any other time, he might have made a joke... right now, he just wanted to hide under his bed.

Faster than should have been possible, he slammed his door and rushed to his closet, attempting to salvage what little pride he had left by hastily throwing on some street clothes.

"Well, if I can judge based on the first morning, I'm going to say this will be an... eventful trip." Raven said quietly, her calm demeanor maintaining despite the heavy blush now spreading across her cheeks. Cyborg was on the ground, rolling around in hysterical fits of laughter, too busy to pay attention, and despite the blush, Raven couldn't help but crack a small smile as well.

"Hey, cut the kid some slack." Cyborg said between laughs. "He's not used to waking up past three in the afternoon. Probably didn't even remember he was in the tower! Besides, you didn't look so hot yourself this morning."

Raven cringed as she remembered the encounter. Cyborg had gotten her up just an hour before in order to help with some kind of heavy lifting, something he evidently didn't trust the changeling with. Despite being the only person in the tower to always be up on time (usually), even Raven needed some modicum of sleep every night in order to function properly, so it was an unpleasant and rude awakening when she had heard Cyborg knocking on her door at five in the morning. Too tired to blast him, she now had to endure the embarrassing memory of him having to hold her up as she struggled to remain on her feet and stay awake. Only after two cups of heavily-caffeinated tea and a hot shower had she even been able to shake the last bits of sleep from her eyes and regain some feeling of dignity.

"True, but I didn't come to my door clothed in only my undergarments. My pride, unlike his, is still somewhat intact."

"Keep telling yourself that, Rae, if it helps you sleep better at night. Speaking of which, why were you so tired this morning anyway? We've gotten you up earlier than that before and you've been fine."

Raven tensed for a moment before delivering a short, curt reply. "Nightmares."

Cyborg stopped laughing then, giving Raven a sympathetic look. They all understood the kind of nightmares Raven had, and it wasn't something to laugh about.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah." No further explanation was needed, and she knew it.

"Don't worry about it. It happens to all of us."

Raven opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off as Beast Boy, clad in a pair of jeans and a form-fitting long sleeved red shirt, finally emerged from his room. Both Raven and Cyborg found it amazing that even after making a complete fool of himself, he could take a two minute breather and come out looking no worse for wear. His lopsided grin illuminated his face and Raven could feel the anticipation rolling off him.

"You dudes ready? I already sent everything to the garage, which I assume you two packed, so I'm good to go!"

Raven muttered something about not packing his brain while Cyborg just let out a celebratory _boo-yah_. Beast Boy smiled; in the past five years he had been a Titan, the amount of vacation time they'd been able to take was nearly non-existent. The fact that he was going to be able to spend the next few weeks just having fun with his best friends was... well, it was a feeling he couldn't describe. Not even opening the door in his undies could rob him of the excitement.

His train of thought was interrupted as Raven cleared her throat, attempting to grab the attention of the two boys.

"So... we're saying goodbye to Star and Nightwing, right? I at least want to know we did something to prevent Starfire from having an emotional breakdown before we leave."

* * *

The three of them slowly entered the Common Room in an uncharacteristically tight group, huddling together in order to better protect themselves from Starfire and her hugs of death. Each took watch at a separate corner of the room, diligently checking to make sure the Tamaraenean couldn't covertly assault them from some dark, unseen area.

"Do you guys see her?" Cyborg asked, unable to locate her with his infrared eye.

"Nothing." Beast Boy and Raven confirmed, for once acting together in the face of a common enemy.

"Alright. We try her room next - remember, spread out at least ten feet from her door on different sides. We don't to make ourselves a target-"

Cyborg was never able to finish his sentence as he was cut off abruptly by a high-pitched squeal that erupted from the open doors behind them. Before anyone had time to react, an orange blur made it's way across the room in a fraction of a second and somehow managed to envelope the trio in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Starfire- lungs! Humans... need... air!" Beast Boy managed to shakily croak out as his chest slowly began to cave inward. Cyborg and Raven were quick to nod in agreement. Gently, as if for the first time realizing her own strength, she put them all down and floated sheepishly, obviously embarrassed by her display of affection. It didn't last long, however, as she threw her brightest smile in their pain-stricken faces.

"But friends, I cannot allow you to leave without saying the customary goodbye! I will simply miss you all so very much!"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven all rubbed their midsections while simultaneously giving sympathetic looks towards the alien princess. Even if she could kill them with only a friendly gesture, it was near impossible for anyone to stay mad at the bubbly innocence that was Starfire. _Well, maybe not innocent, _they reflected, _but certainly bubbly._

Regaining his composer, Cyborg was the first one to gain the ability of speech.

"Hey, don't worry about us, Star - we've got everything we're gonna need and a few of the honoraries have offered to fill in for a bit. Raven, BB and I can take care of ourselves. Besides..." Cyborg said, a devious grin spreading across his face. "now you and Nightwing have the Tower all to yourselves for a few weeks."

Starfire visibly blushed at that and looked away, the implications of Cyborgs words perfectly understandable in the alien's not-really-so-innocent mind. Beast Boy just snickered in the background while Raven only rolled her eyes.

"I am, umm, sure that boyfriend Nightwing would like that. Very much."

Cyborg only grinned and patted his friend on her shoulder. "I'm sure he will. Don't worry, Star, we're going to be fine."

"You better be, because I'm not going to fill out all that paperwork if you guys die."

Nightwing entered the room, looking as sleek as ever in his modified acrobats outfit. His dry humor got a chuckle from the other Titans as he slipped one of his arms around Starfire.

"I'll make sure we've got things covered here; you guys go have fun. God knows that after all those years you worked without break you deserve a vacation. So long, that is, if you let Star and I take one after you guys get back."

The change had not been happy or easy, but the result was still the same. After going through the harsh trials to become Nightwing, finally committing to Kori, and working out his daddy issues with the big man in Gotham, Dick Greyson had become much more relaxed, trusting and comfortable around his friends. He was actually pleasant to be around now, especially since his Slade-hunting days seemed to be behind him. For whatever reason, Nightwing no longer even mentioned his former duress-incuded master, even if he was free. None of them could resist cracking a smile at that, happy that their friend was able to cut loose, even if it was only something he allowed in small incriments.

"Yeah, Fearless Leader, we all get it." Beast Boy chirped, finally breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between the heroes. "Leave you alone with your girlfriend for a while, we're intruding, so on and so forth. How about we do what he wants leave these two alone, get out while we still can? I'm hungry and you, Cyborg, are taking us out to breakfast."

Another soft round of laughter echoed at Beast Boy's declaration. The three said their final goodbyes to the couple (and endured a few more noticeably lighter hugs from Starfire) before finally leaving the room and heading towards the garage.

* * *

"Do you really think they will be all right, boyfriend Richard?" Starfire asked, looking at her boyfriend with big, innocent puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, Star. We've known them for years; if anyone tries taking them on, they'll get a serious can of whoop-ass. And if Cy or BB try to do anything especially stupid, then Raven will reel them in."

Starfire lightly pecked Nightwing on the lips before jumping on him, attacking his mouth with hers. Finally pulling apart, she stared into the whites of mask, lust in her eyes.

"Well, if that is the case..." she said breathily, "allow us to begin our time alone with, what is it that you humans call it?"

His hands started slowly roaming down the alien princesses body until he found one of her sweet spots. He smirked as Starfire let out a low moan. "We'll start it with a 'bang.'"

* * *

The trio descended down the elevator, BB and Cyborg arguing lightly about where they would go for breakfast while Raven simply stood in the background and kept quiet; she didn't particularly care where they went so long as it wasn't too crowded, and she was fairly certain that Beast Boy and Cyborg would have learned by now that not accommodating her was a bad idea.

This demeanor changed almost instantly, however, as the elevator doors cleanly slid open. Beast Boy had been banned from the garage for weeks while Cyborg worked on his new vehicle, and the changeling had been anticipating what a no doubt a very sweet ride. Cyborg was famous for what he could do with cars, and Beast Boy was well aware of that fact. So when he finally got a glimpse of the RV, his jaw quite literally dropped.

It wasn't just a sweet ride - it was the single sickest piece of motorized greatness to ever grace his green eyes. Cyborg just beamed with pride at the reaction and Raven continued to stare with ambivalence; she helped Cyborg work on it while Beast Boy was sent away to buy supplies, so it wasn't really that much of a surprise to her. Still, despite her attempt to suppress the feeling, the ghost of a smile crossed her face, going unnoticed by the others.

"_Duuddee! _How could you keep this from me? This is by far the greatest thing you've ever created, hands down, no contest."

"Damn right it is; I wanted this to be the best trip of our lives, and I'm not going to settle for any old, junky RV. This thing had to be special."

And junky it was not. The RV had been fitted with the blue cybernetics that so often defined the exterior of Cyborgs vehicles, while the body was reminiscent of the 50's style of automobile, only elongated and enlarged to the size of a very large double-decker bus. A sleek chrome finish had been applied in-between the blue hue, giving it a glimmering, silvery appearance. Large tinted windows had been added as well, and from the little he could see, the interior was packed full of cool shit just waiting to be messed with.

"I call shotgun!" Beast Boy called as he sprinted for the door, throwing it open and basking the glory was the inside area.

"Idiot." Raven muttered good-naturedly as she followed after him, Cyborg close behind her.

The exterior was awesome, then the interior had been the work of a god. The entire area had been covered in anything and everything you could have wanted for a road trip - fully stocked kitchenette and minibar, a 80" flat screen, a blue, comfy looking couch and a separate bathroom were just the things in what appeared to be a small common area. The front look to be a spacious control center for the driver (which was understandable considering Cyborg's size) while the back had a door that probably led to a separate bedroom and bath. A short stairwell in the corner must have led up to the second levels, something that not even Raven had seen; Cyborg had call it is 'special project'. Beast Boy had flopped on the couch, already booting up the Gamestation when the other two entered.

"Can't you do something other than play games for once?" Asked Raven, already irritated at the changeling. "If I'm going to be forced to share a space with you for the remaineder of the year, I want to at least be able to relax in peace."

Cyborg put a hand on Ravens shoulder and pointed to the stairwell. "No need to; I got you and BB covered, girl."

Her eyes shot up in suprise, a giving Cyborg a questioning look.

"Don't worry, I promise it isn't booby trapped. You'll love it, I promise.

Giving Cyborg a single, simple nod, Raven ascended up the spiraling metal staircase and disappeared without another word, her curiosity beating out her desire to criticize Beast Boy or further question Cyborg. The others just simply stared as she left, Beast Boy grumbling slightly at her departure. He wasn't necessarily sad, just a bit disheartened by her quick escape to her new room.

"You know, I wish she'd just come down here and talk to us a little. I hate when she retreats to her room."

"Come on BB, you know Raven. She likes to be left alone sometimes, and we should respect that. At least she _wants _to hang with us sometimes. Five years ago she wouldn't even have considered it. She coming with us, man. I'm sure you'll get your time to tease her. Besides, don't you want to see her face once she sees her new room?"

Beast Boy just looked away with sullen eyes and refocused on his game.

"Yeah, I guess. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Cyborg just shrugged, eager to set them on the road. They had spent far too long at the Tower as it was, and he was one hungry robot. Getting in the driver's seat, he glanced back at his green friend, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"So, how does new meet grill sound to you? I could use a good steak!" He asked, his eyes sparkling with a certain kind of mischief that appeared whenever he knew he was about to instigate a friendly debate. _Not that I really consider it a debate, _Cyborg thought. _Everyone knows that meat is superior to tofu in every way. _

"What?! No way man, you ever the back of those places? The things they do to animals..."

* * *

**Ending Notes**

As always, what did you guys think? The ending might have been a bit abrupt, but I promise that it's for a good reason. I'd already gotten close to 5000 words on this chapter and I felt like a needed to cut it down a bit in order to make it a bit more readable. Don't worry; the next chapter will included a little bit more BBRae along with some good antics both on the road and a mishap at breakfast. If you guys have any suggestions, don't be afraid to post those either!

* * *

**Pentastic -** Seriously though. I've always loved Cyborg as a character, and I've never seen him get the love he deserves from the FF community. Besides, I find it unrealistic to not have him by BB's side - the two are supposed to be best friends, right, so it would make sense for him come on the road trip, right?

**Themadzlove -** Sorry to say, but Rae-Rae will be in denial for a while. Trust me, I hate drawing it out as much as you do, but it would be unrealistic to have Raven simply love Beast Boy from the get-go. Got to have that sexy ass character development!

**Lyanol - **Really glad you liked it! I'm sure you'll love the coming shenanigans even more.

**Sparity101 -** Cause it's the gospel truth!


	3. Cyborg and Unexpexted Additions

Third chapter is up, and sexy as ever! Holy shit, eleven reviews, nine favorites, and twenty-three follows with only two chapters up! I'm really honored guys, honestly. Pretty much all of the feedback I've gotten has been positive, but like I said before, if you think I can do something better just tell me. I listen to my audience, and value your advice, even if it happens to be negative. Past my ramblings and brownnosing, this chapter will be focused primarily on breakfast and starting their journey. This is going to be a long, guys, so I hope you all prepared your butts. And I apologize in advance for the long descriptions and the intense fluff.

Enjoy, as always!

* * *

**CYBORG AND UNEXPECTED ADDITIONS**

* * *

As Raven ascended the up the sturdy stairwell, she couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of anticipation. She hadn't said it out loud, but she had been extremely impressed by the amount of work Cyborg had put into this vehicle. He obviously wanted this to be a special occurrence, something they would all remember for however long they survived, pulling out all the stops in order to make it a home away from home. She couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of pride at the fact that she had helped to create this monster of a ride, but even she wasn't allowed to see whatever Cyborg had in store for them on the second floor.

He had been very secretive about it, not allowing anyone to see whatever it was he had been designing. And the fact that he stated it had been all for her and Beast Boy, she could only assume it was either something really amazing or an elaborate prank.

Her curious expression disappeared and was replaced with a small scowl as she recalled Cyborg and his recent... escapades. Ever since Beast Boy had turned eighteen, Cyborg had decided that he was old enough to start with the more _mature _pranks, and his favorite pastime slowly became putting the changeling into the most awkward situations he could think of. Like setting up mistletoe all over the Tower during last Christmas, specifically targeting Beast Boy and Starfire. Nightwing, while more relaxed, still had just a bit of Robin in him and hadn't taken kindly to Cyborg's meddling, especially when Starfire had pulled a startled Beast Boy into a very long and very passionate kiss, not really understanding the implications of doing so. She smiled, recalling the through beating Cyborg had gotten from both Nightwing and Beast Boy the next day during training. Both had worked diligently to set a series of traps along the training course the night before. Raven chuckled as she remembered the cybernetic teen squirming in a net of his own design, left to freeze in the blistering cold weather for the rest of the day.

She would have thought he would learn his lesson after that, but alas, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Cringing, she recalled that fateful day just a few months ago when Cyborg had decided to use Raven in his little schemes, unbeknownst to her, of course. The cybernetic teen had told the two to meet him in the basement, that he had some kind of job for the two of them. Due to his frequent need of the team's powers for daily repairs and upgrades, it hadn't seemed like an odd request at the time. Only when the two teens entered, Cyborg nowhere in sight, did they realized too late that they had fallen into his trap. Locking the door, he pumped the room full of pheromones, thinking that they would only mildly stimulate their sexual desires, as the pheromone hadn't been very strong. He wanted blackmail, after all, not babies. What he failed to realize, however, was that with Beast Boy's unnaturally acute senses the pheromones had affected him in a far more drastic way.

Lucky for both of them, the changeling had recognized it and forced Raven to contain him before he did anything they would regret. Once he had seen the black ball of energy encase Beast Boy, Cyborg had opened the doors and stopped the flow of hormone-inducing drugs. Even then, it had taken Beast Boy the rest of the day to get back to normal and had to be confined to the medical room until the pheromones worked themselves out of his system.

The worst part had been her empathy. Because she usually kept her guard down around the changeling, she had been woefully unprepared for the onslaught of emotions he emitted while he was under the influence. It had been… unpleasant and awkward, to say the least, and things had nearly gotten out of control in the worst way possible.

Cyborg had actually been formally reprimanded for that one, Nightwing going to far as to threaten to reassign him to the newly formed Titans North, who he said "needed someone to freeze their ass off at one of their arctic listening posts." That, for obvious reasons, hadn't appealed to Cyborg. It was only because of Beast Boy that the tin man had been able to stay on the team, his testimony to his friend's ignorance both endearing and comical, which succeeded in calming them all down. If Beast Boy could forgive the big blue sack of stupid, then she and Nightwing could as well.

In the end, he was given triple chore duty and was made to eat tofu every morning for the next month. _Honestly_, she thought, _to him, that punishment was probably worse than the listening post. _After that, he kept his pranks to a minimal damage, fun for everyone level, but Raven wouldn't put it past him to return to his old ways.

In her thoughts, she failed to realize that she had long ago made it to the top of the stairs, and was now standing in what seemed to be a small, high tech dining room. Looking around her, she found that a sleek modern glass-and-steel table had been placed in the middle, along with four half-spherical chairs that had what looked to be comfortable leather seating, each color coded to whichever Titan they were built for. Raven had purple, Beast Boy, green, Cyborg, blue, and… she paused at that one, giving it another look over.

A pink chair sat at the end of the table, to the right of Cyborg's. For a moment she assumed it was Starfire's, but no one had asked the bubbly alien if she had wanted to come. They had left to get away from her and Nightwing, not bring them closer. For a moment she pondered who it had been built for, but simply decided it wasn't worth her attention at the moment and continued to look around the room.

Other than the table, two doors appeared on either side of the room, each labeled with a different name. It wasn't hard to figure out which they belonged to even without the nameplates, as one was made from what appeared to be some kind of jungle wood and the other, a dark spruce. It honestly surprised her to see them; Cyborg hardly ever used anything from nature in his builds. Slowly, she made her way to the door and gingerly pushed it open. What she saw made her gasp in stunned awe.

The entire room was much, much larger than it should have been, and a gentle breeze wafted over her from what appeared to be an open archway. But it wasn't the paradoxical size or openness that stunned her; it was the architecture. Everything had been modeled after the Azarathian temples she grew up in, with intricate designs delicately carved into the stone crenulations around the marble ceiling. Even the molding of the walls was decorated with depictions of well-known Azarath cultural symbols, and she couldn't help but feel a warm, wonderful joy spread thought her entire body. Since Azarath had been destroyed, she had never expected to see anything resembling its beauty again. Slowly she was able to calm herself and step through the open archway and onto the balcony outside.

The view was breathtaking; her tower was perched atop some cliff overlooking what she could only assume was the Mediterranean, the view spanning for miles and miles as the sun set over the glittering golden sea. A cool breeze blew by and enveloped her in a soft blanket of happiness, seemingly carrying away all her worries and fears. If this wasn't heaven, then she didn't know what was.

Slowly, she walked back into the circular area, getting a better look at it. It seemed that this was only the common area, with another arched doorways leading to what she presumed were her sleeping quarters, though if she was being honest, this was hardly needed. The common area boasted a library of books, shelves stretching all around the room. _How did they even know what I liked?_

Glancing over to what looked like a reading area in the middle of the room, he spotted a folded piece of paper placed precariously on a wooden coffee table, right next to a lit candle. Walking over, she gingerly picked up the note and read over the neat cursive handwriting.

_Thanks for always being there for us, Raven. You mean more to us than you'll ever know._

She stared at the letter for a long time, reading over its words. Slowly, a large smile spread across her face as she let the happiness consume her.

* * *

It was thirty minutes later when Raven finally descended, the soft smile still gracing her features. Beast Boy had been playing video games at the time, while Cyborg had been driving and grumbling about the bad traffic (obviously not used to having to wait around). However, as soon as the empath started to come down the stairs, Beast Boy's ultra-sensitive nose picked up her smell and he turned his head to look at her. _Jasmine and mint tea and something unmistakably Raven_, he mused, still in love with the empath's scent. Though Beast Boy was too embarrassed (and afraid) to admit it, the girl's smell was simply intoxicating, like an opiate that he needed at least several times a day. Still, it wasn't her aroma that captivated him this time - it was her smile, and the light in her eyes. His jaw nearly dropped.

_Holy shit, is she always that beautiful? I mean, I always thought she was pretty, but with that smile... wow. Just wow. _He grinned, suddenly aware as to why she was smiling, pushing those other thoughts from his mind. _She must have found her room. Knew she'd like it._

As he expected, she walked past him and went up to Cyborg, who was still frustratingly attempting to weave his way through the heavy traffic, muttering about something about being late. She tapped him on the shoulder, her face relaxing into a smaller version of the smile she'd been wearing.

"Hey Raven. Sup? Like the new digs?" He asked, his eyes still focused intently on the road ahead. Had this not been one of Cyborg's creations, she might have been a bit worried for their safety, but knowing him the vehicle was nearly indestructible. She was more worried about the pedestrians.

"Yes, very much. You don't know how much they mean to me."

He swerved a bit and cut off another car, whose horn would have no doubt alerted Cyborg of his recklessness, had the RV not been soundproof. Beast Boy, however, heard it through his sensitive ears, pausing his game as he piped up.

"Uh, dude, are you OK? That's the third car we cut off."

Cyborg turned for a split second and shot the changeling an evil glare before turning his attention back to the road. Raven probed his emotions lightly with her empathic powers. He seemed distressed and frantic, like he had to get somewhere fast.

"Cyborg, you're going to hurt someone. Slow down and drive calmly. Whatever it is, it isn't worth killing a civilian over."

That chose of words got him to calm down a little bit; still on edge, but no longer hell-bent with reckless determination. He flicked a switch and sent to car into auto-drive, leaning back into the comfortable cushions and twiddling his thumbs a bit.

"Sorry bout' that, I'm just... really hungry, that's all. And it isn't me you should be thanking - BB's the one who came up with the portal idea, paid for the construction, and worked on the architecture."

Raven was almost as stunned as when she first saw her room. _Beast Boy? _It was impossible that the shape shifter could actually have done something so magically or technologically complicated, and she found herself curious as to how he pulled it off. She looked over to him and found that he had a wide grin plastered to his face, one that screamed _"thank you, I know I'm amazing."_

"How?" She spoke, her voice attempting to maintain neutral levels. She may have felt frustration or annoyance with the changeling sometimes, but his acts of thoughtful ingenuity had not ceased to amaze her even after all these years. As their eyes made contact, she could feel her heart flutter a bit and knew she was blushing slightly. He looked away sheepishly, his triumphant smirk now gone and replaced by a bashful grin.

"I, uh... I got in contact with the Herald a few days after I asked you to come with us and pitched him the idea. Those two've been working on how to adapt the trumpet's magic to Cy's tech. I don't really know all the technical details."

"And the tower? Where did you even get that kind of money? How did you know about Azarathian architecture, and the kinds of books I read?" Raven asked, a bit of suspicion leaking into her voice along with the curiosity and gratitude. Each of the Titans only received a moderate allowance for their service to the city, and that wasn't exactly enough to build something so large and extravagant.

"I don't spend all my spare time playing video games, you know." He said, playful smirk returning as the awkwardness wore off. "As for the architecture and books, I got that from talking with Starfire. You'd never know it, but the girl has a memory almost as good as bird boys, and you didn't miss very many details. I just did the best I could with recreating it, with a little muscle from Thunder as help. I- I hope you like it." He said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Raven almost didn't know what to say. No one had ever done anything for her, never like this. And out of the goodness of his heart? No ulterior motive? She looked over her shoulder to find that Cyborg was once again staring intently at the road, paying no attention to the two as he resumed his muttering. She walked over to the changeling and sat down on the couch next to him, close enough that their shoulders were pressed up together. Quickly and without thinking, she pulled Beast Boy into a tight hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, leaving a slack-jawed changeling with the shock of a lifetime. She pulled away just as quickly and harshly whispered into his ear.

"That was for the room and the note. Tell anyone and you're a dead man. Understand?"

In his shock, the only thing Beast Boy could do was nod. Seeming satisfied with his answer, Raven got up and walked back upstairs, reappearing a few minutes later with a large, old looking tome in hand. As she came back down, she found that Beast Boy had turned off his console and laid down on the couch, his face towards the ceiling and a blissfully content expression brightening his face. Blushing at his reaction but smiling all the same, she sat on one of stools in the kitchenette and began to immerse herself in a world of her choosing.

Beast Boy inhaled deeply.

* * *

"Well it's about damn time!" Cyborg yelled as he finally pulled off the exit and into a small town outside of Jump City, aptly named Little Jump. Now much more relaxed, he drove for about five minutes before pulling into what seemed to be small cafe. Raven and Beast Boy paid little heed to the half-robot as they occupied themselves with video games and books, respectively. While it still lingered in the back of their minds, both attempted to preoccupy themselves in order to forget about their little display of affection - Raven because it embarrassed her to no end and Beast Boy because he was pretty sure that if he tried to think about it anymore his head would explode. Cyborg had taken note of his friend's demeanor, but decided to push it aside for now. He had much more pressing matters to attend to.

"Hey guys, we're here! You ready for a journey your taste buds will never forget?" Cyborg call back to them, lifting himself from the large blue seat and turning to his friends, beaming as he did so. It wasn't the reason he had come, but he would be lying if said he didn't like the food. Whoever this place had hired was a god amongst chefs.

"Ecstatic." Came Raven's deadpan reply. Putting in her rose-shaped bookmark and setting down the book for later use, she pushed herself off the stool and towards the door where Cyborg was waiting.

"So long as it doesn't have meat in it, I'm game for just about anything. Hell, I might eat it even if it had some meat in it. I'm starving. Why did we come out all this way again?" Beast Boy asked, his hand resting on his grumbling stomach. Slowly, he up as well and made his way next to Raven.

"I, umm... I wanted to start this trip out right, that's all! This is the best cafe in all of California, you guys will love it - they even got a vegan menu that can encourage BB's tofu habit." Cyborg hastily replied as he opened the door, the words rushing out of him in a wave. Raven could feel that he was hiding something, but she couldn't tell what it was... she supposed she was about to find out. Cyborg would never put them in harm's way intentionally.

Right?

For safety, she put up some mental barriers and recited a few warding spells in order to protect herself from any form of magical or physical assault. As they walked to the door, Beast Boy nudged her and gave her a look, the communication translating instantly. Something was off here. Giving each other knowing nods that promised each other they would keep on the lookout for any suspicious activity, the two followed Cyborg in the small cafe.

To his credit, the place was very nice. Low ceilings, natural lighting, and a good mixture of warm and cool furniture made it seem like a place that people could just come, relax, and have a drink with friends. A small stage had been set up in the back and a young brunette sang softly into a low microphone while lightly picking the strings of an acoustic guitar, a final touch to a welcoming atmosphere.

It only took a few minutes for the trio to find a booth and have a waitress, a perky redheaded woman with thick reading glasses, take there order. As expected, Cyborg had ordered the Meat Lover's Deluxe Breakfast, complete with sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs and a tall glass of milk. Beast Boy cringed at the order, thinking of all the animals that had to be killed in order to satiate the tin man, deciding that it would be best to just order a salad with a side of mashed potatoes. Raven only ordered a muffin and a cup of tea.

Once there food arrived, Beast Boy and Raven seemed to visibly relax. No one had attacked them, and Cyborg had kept up an energetic banter with Beast Boy over the 'greatness of his scrambled eggs' versus the 'glory of the mushiest of mashed potatoes'. Raven found it odd that the two could argue about something so trivial and pointless, but she supposed it was just part of their dynamic. It was just one of the ways the two friends interacted, and she could tell that, despite the heated debate, the two were having fun. She turned her attention to the music, swaying slightly as the brunettes' voice filled the cafe with sweet melodies.

As the song ended and the brunette walked off stage, another woman, most likely the manager, walked up to the microphone and started to speak with enthusiasm.

"Austin Grace, everybody!"

The few people, including the trio, gave a respectful clap for the wonderful performance.

"Next up is someone who has only been playing at our little cafe for the past few months, but in that time has been widely regarded as one of our most requested artists. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Jenny Patton!"

Slowly, as if afraid of being on stage despite her heavy praise from the announcer, a pale, petite girl with long, black hair walked onto the stage and awkwardly sat on the stool provided. She had no instrument, but her hands rested softly on her upper abdomen, ready to project her voice, eyes tightly shut in concentration. _That girl looks so familiar, _Raven thought, her eyebrows scrunching as she struggled to remember the name. Next to her, Cyborg had stopped talking to Beast Boy and was staring at the girl with an intensity that neither Raven nor Beast Boy had seen since Brother Blood had last attacked Jump City. It wasn't a murderous intensity though... more like... _affection._

And then the girl opened her eyes. Sudden realization hit them like a bullet train as they stared at the bubblegum pink irises. For Raven and Beast Boy, it all clicked for different reasons. They had come to this cafe for Jinx.

Raven remembered the pink chair in the dining room, the tension Cyborg had displayed on the road... this was a logical outcome. She had always know that Cyborg had some amount of affection for the charms expert, but she had never known it was anything to this degree. Perhaps it had been because it was implausible - the seven foot walking tank of machinery had fallen for the tiny mistress of misfortune. It just didn't mix, and Raven had a hard time wrapping her head around it.

Beast Boy knew the second he had stopped talking to Cyborg and taken a moment to pay attention to his senses. Jinx had a more distinct smell than almost anyone he had even met - all rosemary, nothing else. Looking towards his friend, he found that Cyborg was totally unaware of anyone else in the building, his rapt attention focused all on Jinx, eye dreamily staring up at her. Beast Boy couldn't help himself. Grabbing Raven, he buried his face in her shoulder and let out a long series of muffled, gut-busting laughs, going unheard by anyone other than the empath. While she would usually be horribly embarrassed by this, even Raven found this revelation to be unbelievably funny. Letting Humor and Happy take over from a moment, she grabbed the changeling and pulled him close as well, laughing quietly his forest of green hair.

Cyborg paid no mind to his friends, knowing that it would only be a matter of moments before their attention would also be captured by his girl. He wasn't even mad their reaction; in all honesty, he had expected it to be a lot worse. Jinx was an ex-villain, after all, and they could have just attacked her on sight. They had in the past, himself included.

Silence came over them as a softly hummed tune echoed through the building, full and natural and unmistakably _beautiful_. As Cyborg had predicted, his two friends had stopped laughing as soon as her voice had touched their ears. They now sat still, intent of listening to her song.

_"By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes,_  
_Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomond._  
_Where me and my true love will never meet again_  
_On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomond._

_O ye'll take' the high road and I'll take the low_  
_road,_  
_An' I'll be in Scotland afore ye;_  
_But me and me true love will never meet again_  
_On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomon'..."_

Raven had to admit that her high, clear voice had been perfect for the Scottish ballad. A slight accent had even slipped through, giving some authenticity to the song. It was mesmerizing; she would have never pegged Jinx as the singing type. Then again, it had been many months since the Titans, save Cyborg, had encountered her. It was expected that she would have changed.

The song continued for another few minutes before she started yet another. This pattern continued for probably the better part of an hour before she as well was taken off the stage and the next person came up, starting with a much more mellow reggae tune. Her departure had been met with uproarious applause, most of which came from Cyborg, and conversation had once again started within the cafe. After going 'backstage' for a minute or two, Jinx came out and sat the booth the teens had been occupying, a large, arrogant smile spread across her face.

"Amazing as always!" Cyborg spoke first, his praise causing the charms expert to grin a little wider. _And blush a little, _Raven noticed with an inward smile.

"Thanks, Tin Man. So, why'd you bring the pit crew?" Jinx asked, her cocky, arrogant attitude still solidly in place as she jerked her thumb towards Beast Boy and Raven.

"Didn't I tell you? We're starting the road trip today. We stopped by here to grab something to eat and hear you sing..."

Jinx just smirked a bit, bringing her cup of coffee up to her lips and taking a long sip. "You come every weekend since I started here, Cy. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't shown up without saying goodbye."

That just caused the tin man to blush furiously and got another fit of laughter from Beast Boy. Raven, however, kept herself under control.

"Would you like to come with us?" She deadpanned.

The question had, at the very least, shocked everyone at its bluntness. Jinx visibly choked on her coffee and Beast Boy quieted. Cyborg, on the other hand, looked a Raven with thankful eyes, even if he wanted to turn off his systems and just tune out for a few hours.

"Wha- what? Why?" Jinx asked, confused.

"Please. It's obvious that the only reason Cyborg brought us here was to ask you to come with us, and I'm sure you've figured that out by now. So, I'll ask again - do you want to come with us?"

* * *

Five thousand motherfuckin' words, woo! That is one long ass chapter, let me tell ya'! See, told you all I make good on my promises! And you had the nerve to doubt me.

So, what did you guys think? I'll be honest, I pretty much wrote this non-stop for the past three days, so feedback for it would be awesome. Hopefully I didn't over do the surprises, I know how that can get old quick. I'd also like to know if I'm using too many tropes. I'd hate to make this story the Gex of the TT fanfiction world. On a totally separate note, what did you guys think of the Herald using Gabriel's Horn and integrating it's portal magic with Cyborg's tech? I thought it was pretty ingenuitive. Speaking of which, Beast Boy the Builder? Never thought you'd see that one, I bet. I like to expand of BB's more creative side in my stories, which I've always seen him developing as he got older, so expect to see more of that.

As for the next chapter, I'm think that one will include (for obvious reasons) Jinx's introduction to the RV and a little bit more 'on the road' action. Sounds good to me!

Love you all, even if I force you to sit through my inane ramblings,

_Thaddeus_

* * *

**Iamking -** Yes. Yes it should.

**Pentastic -** It can do both, but Cyborg will be driving it most of the time. He enjoys the feel of being behind the wheel, so it would be expected that he designs the vehicle so he can drive it. As for BB getting a crack at it... oh my, you've just given me a very devious idea for the future.

**Darth Cruel -** I hope I'm delivering.

**Themadzlove -** Yeah, I can understand that. Don't worry, this story will heavily include both BBRae and CyJinx , but the shenanigans are the main part of the story. Just a bunch of good friends getting together and having a good time, you know? Be warned, however, that I ship like a motherfucker, so expect something in each chapter. Oh, and allow me to put your fears to rest - they will get together (how yet, I don't know) long before this story ends. Trials and tribulations, my friend, trials and tribulations.


	4. Isn't It Obvious?

See, what did I tell you? IT ISN'T DEAD, FOLKS! That's right, I'm back and better than ever after a long break. I'm really sorry about not posting more frequently, but things have gotten pretty hectic what with the end of the school year and all. I promise that I'll get back to a more frequent schedule soon (famous last words, I know) and be giving you all the sweet BBRae and CyJinx your little hearts can handle!

In this chapter, we see Raven express a side Best Boy never knew she had, and things get awkward for everyone! Clocks in at just under 3000 words.

* * *

**ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?**

* * *

Very few things had the ability to surprise Jinx. With her powers and background, it was hard to have not seen it all before. She had been born in an obscenely poor part of northern India, so poverty was no mystery to her. She had stowed away in the cargo hold of some rusted tub from New Delhi to Jump City, so being alone was common place. Weeks after she had gotten off the boat, the snot-nosed Gizmo and near-brainless Mammoth had taken her in and introduced her to the H.I.V.E, so crime had always been a big part of her life. And to top it all off, she had forsaken everything for a speedster and a chance to do some good with her powers. Yes, Jinx thought she had seen everything.

Except she had never seen this.

Hell, she never even _expected _this. Maybe from Cyborg, who had always been much closer to her than any of the other Titans, but Raven? She had always figured the half-demon held more contempt for her than the rest of the Titans combined. Not because they had some sort of bad past – they had hardly ever interacted outside of fights. But Raven was notorious for her biting personality and limited capability for trust. Jinx had hardly proven herself trustworthy, so the conclusion had seemed like the obvious one to make.

She did, however, understand that things could change. She certainly had. It'd been years since the Brotherhood was defeated, and she hadn't turned to crime _(much) _since. Even though her fling with Wally hadn't lasted very long, he had a lasting impact on her. He taught that it felt right to do good. And she had stuck with that ever since. Looking at her three former enemies, she started to notice the way they had changed as well.

Though Jinx didn't know her well personally, the horror stories told about Raven had given her a pretty good idea of who she was. Once you cut through the bullshit and separated the fact from the fiction, four simple facts really defined her: she had a dry sense of humor, a very hard time controlling her powers, was an emotional rollercoaster and had a serious love-hate relationship with Beast Boy. Looking at her now, it became clear to Jinx that she had developed into more than just that. She seemed... calmer, more collected, _certainly _more in control of her emotions. And her relationship with Beast Boy... well, lets just say that she knew she could have a lot of fun with them on this trip.

With Beast Boy, Jinx actually knew him pretty well, though this was mostly because of her relationship with Cyborg. He still seemed to be a fun-loving goofball, but she could sense a certain level of maturity that hadn't been there before. This was no longer the boy she once knew. Giving him a quick once over, she hardly could contain her whistle. _Definitely_ not the boy she once knew. Garfield has easily changed the most of out all of them physically. He'd grown at least a foot since they defeated the Brotherhood, easily now six feet. His chest and shoulders had broadened, and his hair had become almost shaggy. His bottom fang may still have poked up from his lip and his skin may still have been green, but Jinx couldn't describe him as anything other than... well, _sexy._

She looked over at Cyborg last; her friend, almost a partner in crime. Ever since she had switched sides, he'd been there for her. After her 'break up' (if one could even call it that) with Wally, it had been Cyborg who had offered to put her up. For months, she had lived in a special room just underneath Titans Island, unbeknownst to the others. Eventually she'd gotten on her feet, moved out to this small town just outside the city. Even then, Cyborg still came and visited her. He had called it 'just checking up', but Jinx wasn't stupid. She knew _exactly _why he was coming. And she found that she didn't mind it one bit.

She considered all of this. Her decision... somehow, she felt like it bared a great importance. As if it could drastically effect the future.

After a few moments of contemplative silence, she spoke.

"Will I get my own room, free drinks, and the right to tease the hell out of all of you?"

Cyborg nodded his head vigorously, and BB gave two thumbs up, signifying that he was cool with it as well. Raven raised an brow at the word _tease, _but nodded her head, a small smile on her face. Even she was seemingly happy with Jinx coming.

_Well, in that case... _Jinx broke out into a wide, genuine grin.

"Then count me in, ladies."

* * *

Beast Boy was totally cool with Jinx coming along with them- the more the merrier, right? However, he almost regretted his decision as Cyborg let lose a high-pitched squeal of happiness. BB clenched the table hard, fighting not to cover his ears. For a large, burly man, Cyborg's squeal could shatter glass.

_I think Cyborg just proved reincarnation. He had to be an opera star in his past life. _

Luckily for him, it was only a moment later that Cyborg was standing up with Jinx, stammering something about helping her pack, leaving Beast Boy and Raven alone at the table. They looked at each other for a moment, saying nothing, their expressions betraying no emotion. Then, as if someone just flipped a switch, they burst out in laughter, gripping each other for support.

"Oh, oh- Raven, oh my... what the fuck? Cyborg has a crush on Jinx! _Jinx?! _Oh, god, this is just too good!" Beast Boy cried enthusiastically, his mind going through the sheer amount of teasing and pranks that had suddenly just become available to him. When Raven broke away, she was much calmer, but still had one of her small smiles on her face. Even she had to agree; this was the blackmail to end all blackmail.

"Beast Boy, calm down. We're not going to prank Cyborg, and we're not going to tease him. This is his decision, and we're going to respect it."

For a moment, Beast Boy looked a bit confused. From her laughing, he'd been so sure that Raven had been thinking along the same lines as him. Honestly, who couldn't have wanted to tease the big guy over it? It was comedy gold! However, it was only a split second later that that her smile turned to something more devious.

"Unless, of course, we need to blackmail him. Then we can tease him all we want."

The green changeling started laughing again, his voice jolly and full of life. Raven found herself softly chuckling as well, something that made her ecstatic but also deeply afraid. She could express emotion more fluidly now, but the fear that she'd one day go overboard and end up hurting some she cared about remained a constant fear. Just sitting there with Beast Boy, however? That was when she could let her guard down. Sometimes at least. So, in a split second decision, she decided she'd give her emotions just a bit more freedom...

"So," the changeling began, his mirth still evident even though his laughter had died down. "How are we gonna do it? Should we start light, or go full out? I wanna make sure to get maximum irritation from Cyborg on this one."

Raven seemed to ponder this for a moment, as if actually interested in how they were going to torture Cyborg over his newfound love.

"Well, we could always try to set them up, get them into the bedroom together, and then send them to another dimension once Cyborg reaches his clima-"

"Ew, Raven! Where the hell did that come from? I don't need to know anything about my friend and his sex life, I don't want to think about it, and I certainly don't want you to bring it up! Ugh, you're giving me the 'oogies' just thinking about..."

Raven just smirked cheekily, relishing in the embarrassment flowing from Beast Boy. As much fun as it would be to torture Cyborg, torturing Beast Boy would always be infinitely better. She silently thanked Happy, Rude, and Love for their participation.

* * *

It was only twenty minutes later that the four of them found themselves back in the RV, driving down the highway at a speed that, unlike before, probably wouldn't get them killed. Cyborg had never been happier in his entire life.

Behind him, Beast Boy was in rage mode towards the video game, screaming curses at some virtual character. Cyborg offered commentary every now and then, and they both were loving it. Raven, as one would expect, sat quietly away from the two and read her book, evidently at a particularly riveting part considering how rigid she had become. He silently laughed at how large her eyes had gotten, so obviously enthralled by the tale. And then there was Jinx.

The beautiful girl, sitting right next to him! He'd planned for this moment ever since he'd casually asked Beast Boy about the trip, scheming and planning on how to get her to come with them. In hindsight, his plans had been poorly thought out, so he was honestly happy that when the time came to actually execute them, he'd been too frazzled to make a coherent sentence.

Yet, despite him tripping over words and acting like a complete idiot, she'd come anyway! And now she was sitting next to him, her eyes closed and looking so very peaceful as she listened to the music from the radio. They didn't speak, but they didn't have to. Everything was right with the world.

"Eat a dick, Atlas! Eat a fucking dick, you worthless, backstabbing, two-timing son of a-"

_Well, so much for that._

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled, slamming her book down on the table and turning around to find an irate changeling. "Will you shut the hell up for five seconds?"

"Hey, don't blame me, blame Atlas! He's the backstabbing bastard!"

"I don't give a flying fuck who he is! I'm at the best part of this book and I'm not going to have it ruined just because you're mad at some fictional character!"

"But Raven, this is one of the most defining plot points in video game history! 'Would you kindly' just let me enjoy this?" Cyborg chuckled a bit at that, probably the only other one in the car getting the reference. Only Beast Boy would dare quote a video game to an angry demoness who was mad at him for playing that very same game.

The two continued to bicker, and it was only when he realized that Jinx was smirking at him was he was able to stop his silent laughing. Quickly flipping the car into autodrive, he looked over to his pink-haired companion.

"You got that look in your eye, Jinx. I know that look."

Jinx's smirk just widened. "Oh, do I? And what, pray tell, is that look?"

"You're making that 'I'm scheming face.' And don't act like you aren't, because I've got a photographic memory! So, what is it?" He responded, curiously. She let out a small chuckle at that, and her look turned downright devious.

"Well, I'm not scheming, per se. Just thinking."

"Well, girl, spill! What're you thinking about?"

With her hair once again back up in devil-horn made, Cyborg was finding it increasingly hard to tell her apart from some creature of the night with the smirk she was giving. An incredibly sexy creature of the night, but he digressed.

"Oh, I'm just wondering when they're finally get over all this foreplay and just fuck."

Had Cyborg still been driving the car, he probably would have crashed them into something. His jaw fell, and for a moment he just stared at Jinx in horror. The mere thought... Raven and Beast Boy together... the Tower would've been destroyed within minutes. Jinx looked a bit miffed by his reaction, but took it in stride.

"What, don't tell me you haven't seen the signs! They've been at it for years I'd bet - one moment they'd be the best of friends and the next they'd be at each other throats, ready to kill each other? Yeah, it's a kind of beat-around-the-bush foreplay. They totally wanna screw."

It took a moment for Cyborg to get his brain working again. Quickly, he checked to make sure Raven and Beast Boy hadn't overheard them, but the two were still bickering over the game. They were awfully close together... almost touching in fact... _holy shit. But, wait, no! That's just wrong! _

"Jinx... Raven and Beast Boy are, like, the absolute definition of what would be a _bad couple. _You know how many repairs I've had to make to the Tower just from their mild arguments? They are literally at each other's throats all the time! No way they'd get together."

Jinx just rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, evidently annoyed with Cyborg's supposed ignorance.

"That's the point. They don't want to admit it, so they try and cover it up with the constant fighting. Seriously, think about. Look how close they are right now... they're practically touching noses. You seriously gonna tell me you can't see those two getting freaky?"

Cyborg nearly gagged at the way she put it, but in the back of his mind he was starting to consider the idea. It certainly had merit; those tow bickered like an old married couple. And the way they got all touchy feely, like that happened at the café... _maybe she's onto something._

"Alright, I think I'm starting to get your point. God, BB and Raven? That still just seems... wrong. I mean, Rae is like a little sister to me and BB is my best friend! I don't know whether to punch him in the face or congratulate him!"

Jinx chuckled at that, giving Cyborg her signature wry smirk.

"Hold on there, hot shot. They aren't together yet. But I'll bet you that by the end of this trip, they won't be able to pry themselves off of each other."

"And why would you think that, Miss Jinx?" Cyborg said, his voice becoming more playful by the minute. She had that scheming face again, and this time, it didn't seem to bother him nearly as much.

"Because," She began, smirk an evil grin. "You and I are going to fuck shit up."

* * *

And that's it, guys! I told you I'd come out with another chapter, and I FUCKING DELIVERED! I love the way this one turned out, even if the word count isn't as long as I hoped for it to be. In any case, I think the dynamic between these four is going to be absolutely hysterical if I can do it right.

As always, review, favorite, and follow if you liked the story! People who do are the kind of people I write for, and who keep me writing! Also, I promise you all a free pony if you do. I promise...

Next chapter, we'll actually get a little bit further on the road. Stay tuned!

**HAS ANYONE FOUND A RARE OCCURENCE YET?,**

_Thaddeus Red_

* * *

Shit, we got a lot of these. Thanks to everyone who review, you guys rock!

**_Johnny Beast_**_ \- _You think so? I think so too.

**_Sparity101_** \- Did I wait long enough? Sorry, couldn't resist...

**_GingaNinja977_** \- Thanks, I really appreciate it! I agree, the slow build up is exactly what I'm wanting to do with this story, though seriously repressed sexual feelings are probably a part of that...

**_C. Walker _**\- Sorry about the spelling mistakes, but I'm not really all that worried about them. Unless they're glaring and terrible, I don't usually deal with them, as most of this is just written for fun. Still, I'll try to be more diligent in the future.

**_GamesGalore - _**Same as C. Walker when it comes to the mistakes, but I'm really glad you're liking the story so far!

**_Nana _**\- Continued.

**_BBRaeFlinxRobstarCybee1011 _**\- You want me to be honest with you? You're review is probably the one that got me off my butt and continue this story. **THE PRAISE! IT'S OVER 9000!**


	5. Raven Always Wins

Hey there, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to our next installment of Eastward Bound! Once again, I'm sorry for the infrequent update times, the end of the school years has been particularly hectic. In any case, I hope you'll all sit back, relax, and enjoy this most wonderful chapter. Don't worry; I promise it was well worth the wait.

Clocks in at about 3700 words. As always, please enjoy, and don't forget to reviews, favorite, and follow this story! Support and feedback from the audience is what keeps people like me writing, and makes you guys awesome as fuck. Remember: reviews = good karma.

Enjoy!

* * *

**RAVEN ALWAYS WINS / BEAST BOY CAN'T LOSE**

* * *

A few hours past, and the RV had gone mostly silent. Raven had returned to reading her book after she and Beast Boy had stopped their bickering, while Cyborg has put the RV on autopilot in order to show Jinx around her new room. The green changeling snickered slightly at the thought of what might be taking them so long, but he was fairly certain that the two wouldn't go at it _that _fast just yet. He gave it at least a week.

The snickering ceased, however, as he remembered his current predicament. He shivered at the mere thought, amplified by the feeling that that washed over him not a second later: _abject boredom._

He'd never fought an enemy as deadly as the boredom, a relentless force that always returned no matter how he attempted to keep it at bay. An unwarranted growl escaped his throat, as if he was trying to scare the feeling away. Quickly, he tried covering it up, not wanted to attract the of-

"Beast Boy? You alright?" Raven asked, her eyebrow raised, partially out of concern and partially out of irritation for once again being interrupted by the green changeling, even if it wasn't direct.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Beast Boy mentally scolded himself. For as much fun as their verbal poking wars were, even he had a certain limit to how much the two could fight in one day. Not to mention that whenever they did, it confused the hell out of him. Not that he didn't understand _why _they did it. After all, he'd dedicated years of his life solely to pestering (pestering with the best of intentions, of course) Raven over the smallest issues. No, he understood that part. What he failed to understand was how they could one minute be at each other's throats and the next minute be the very best of friends.

Not that he didn't want to be friends with her; he did, more than anything, far more than she would ever know or would care to know. It had always been... different with him and Raven. Not always a good different, but not always a bad different either. Half the time he didn't even know what to classify her as. She could just as easily been his best friend as she could be his worst enemy. Sometimes he thought of her as a sister. Other times... well, those other times were confusing and he preferred not to think about them. All he knew was that no matter what she was, no matter what she could be, he knew wanted to be closer to her. He always had, ever since they'd first met. Briefly, he wondered if she felt the same way.

"Yeah, fine. Just bored is all." He said quietly, his tone light despite the thunderstorm of thoughts raging within his brain. She put on her most deadpan face and gave him a skeptical look.

"Beast Boy, bored? My, what a tragedy." She responded, voice slightly teasing if not just a bit too final. Without another word, she looked back down at her book and continued to read. A few moments of silence passed, not a word being said between the two. Beast Boy spared a glance at the demoness, a devious look spreading over his features. It only took him a moment for him to decide that the destruction of this boredom was worth whatever punishment from Raven. _Well worth it._

Before Raven had a chance to glance back at the changeling, Beast Boy had already transformed into a mouse and was now slowly creeping towards her. She was so immersed in her book that she failed to notice, giving him ample time to get in a better position. After a moment, in which time she still had not noticed his 'disappearance', Beast Boy felt like it was time to make his move.

He knew Raven was an empath and could sense where everyone was just based on emotions. As such, she'd grown accustomed to knowing where everyone in close enough proximity was at pretty much all times, and was very hard to sneak up on. However, a few years back, Beast Boy had figured out a kinda _chink _in her armor. Whenever he shifted into animal form, his emotions would get mixed whatever he was turning into, making him much harder for Raven to detect. Not that she couldn't if she concentrated; the range of her empathetic powers were, as far as anyone could tell, limited only by Raven's will. Still, Beast Boy had found that whenever she was really, _really _focusing like she was now, she hardly paid any attention to her more magical senses... giving him the perfect opportunity to create an a situation that would no doubt alleviate him of the dreaded boredom.

Morphing back, still going unnoticed by Raven for just a moment longer, Beast Boy draped his long arms over the empath's shoulders, leaning his chin on the very top of her head. He couldn't help but suck in a short, greedy breath as her scent made it's way to his nostrils. _God, she smell so fucking good- wait, no, no, Beast Boy. That isn't what you came here for._

"Beast Boy..." Raven said, her attention now finally turned away from the book. Her entire body had gone shock still, and her cheeks were heating up with a light red color. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see what you're reading." He replied, using his most nonchalant tone. In his mind, however, he both giggling uncontrollably and praying that she didn't send him to another dimension for his playfulness. In a sudden peak in curiosity at his own proclamation, he glanced down and began to read the text out loud.

_"...and with just a touch of Hydra poison, the potion was completed. With this, Borya would kill Grigori, the only son of the king, a brother for a brother... _shit, Raven, don't you ever, you know, read something a bit lighter? Not everything has to be _A Song of Ice and Fire _level depressing..."

Raven slammed her book shut, her face setting into a deadly glare. Even if she couldn't send dagger directly at the changeling, she certainly could imagine it. Among doing other things.

"Unless you don't want to keep your arms attached to their respective sockets, I'd suggest getting them off of me. Right. Now." She growled, a low tone that, despite its negative connotation, sent pleasant shivers up Beast Boy's spine. Smiling, he decided this was far to fun to quit now.

"Hmm... no, I don't think I will. Not until you can find something to relieve me of my boredom. Something that'll be better than screwing with you, that is."

"How about I throw you off the RV and _not _protect you thing magic? I'm sure that'll suit your attention levels. The buzzards will be more than happy to keep you company."

If this threat phased Beast Boy at all, he didn't show it. Rather, he just chuckled, leaning even further into the demoness. If Raven could have gotten any more rigid, she would have.

"You're so cute when you're threatening me, Rae." He said, craning his neck down to get right up next to her ear. Beast Boy knew this wasn't something he should be doing, that maybe he was taking this _playfulness_ just a bit too far, but he honestly couldn't stop himself. This was just way too much fun for him.

Hot breath rolled down her neck, sending with it the same pleasant shivers Beast Boy had felt. Raven sucked in a sharp intake of breath, fighting to control both her irritation and anger, as well as something she didn't particularly want to think about. Hesitantly, too damn hesitantly, she flicked her wrist and sent Beast Boy flying back into the couch. He grunted a little as he hit the soft fabric, but was otherwise no worse for wear.

Thoroughly interrupted and no longer in a mood to read, Raven stood and walked over a laughing changeling, leaning her forearms on the couch until her body was positioned to look directly over him. And, to his credit, even being thrown back onto the couch couldn't wipe that silly grin off his face, nor quiet the soft chuckle bubbling from his throat. The worst part? His smile and laugh was notorious for being quite infectious.

"So, George R.R. Martin, eh? Funny, I never took you as someone who'd be willing to read anything other than comics." Raven said, her lips turning upwards into a small smile.

Beast Boy quieted himself as best he could, the mirth still in his voice when he finally got enough control of himself to speak. "Don't worry, Raven, I still read comics-actually, Batman is having a really good run right now-I just happen to enjoy some more mature literature as well."

Raven lifted an incredulous eyebrow, but didn't allow the small smile to leave her features. _God, she should really do that more often, _Beast Boy thought, not taking his eyes from the sorcerous full lips. _She looks really, really pretty when she smiles._

"Maturity isn't usually your strong suit, Garfield. Why the sudden interest?"

"Honestly? Remember that time last December when we all went downtown and I disappeared for a while?"

Raven rolled her eyes, remembering the incident. "How could I forget? We search the city for hours looking for you, and you'd been back at the tower the whole time. God, when Starfire got a hold of you..."

Beast Boy laughed at that, glad Raven had remembered what had happened. "Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway, I snuck off to go to the bookstore to grab some comics, you know? I mean, I'm eighteen, I figured no one would really miss me. Wasn't like we were doing much anyway."

Raven sent him a pointed glare at that.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! So, I'm in the store, looking at comics, and all of a sudden I remember what you said to me earlier that day - _'Can't you ever act like you're older than five, Garfield,' _and I'm thinking to myself, _'no, no, this will not stand!' _So, I walk over to the adult fiction section and find Game of Thrones. I'd seen the show, figured the book series couldn't be so bad. Brought it, read it, ended up reading all five. Hadn't even realized how sucked in I'd gotten until I finished _A Dance with Dragons._"

Raven wanted to be surprised, but could she honestly do so? She knew the changeling had matured greatly since he was a scrawny fourteen-year-old kid, so him reading the work of someone like George R.R. Martin was not all that far-fetched.

"Hmph. Well, I can't fault you for reading good literature." Raven said, pushing herself up and walking back over to her reading perch. Almost instantly, Beast Boy was back up and on her heels, not wanting to just end the conversation there. He was having fun, for once not at the empaths expense, and found that the experience was far more e enjoyable.

"Oh, come on, Raven, don't just go back to your book! We were having a good conversation."

"Beast Boy, all conversations have to end at some point. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do-."

"Wait," Beast Boy said, cutting her off before she could finish. "How about we play a game? Chess. You beat me, you can go back to your book and I won't bother you for the rest of the day. If I win, you have to at least engage and hang out with us instead of locking yourself up in a novel."

"Garfield, no matter how much you've matured, don't make bets you'll be bound to lose. Nightwing loses chess to me, and we play every week - you've got no chance."

Beast Boy smirked, confidence growing. "Well, Raven, if you're so sure, then you'll have no problem beating me and claiming an easy prize."

Sighing, Raven finally gave in. Defeating Beast Boy would take a few minutes, tops. _Get it over with now, and then you can go back to reading. _"Fine. But when I win in the first five minutes, don't bother asking for a rematch.

* * *

Three hours later, they were still playing the exact same game. Cyborg had long ago come out of Jinx's room, having shown the petite witch pretty much all there was to see. The two had inquired how the game was going, curious as to why they looked so intense, but had been hushed almost instantly by the two competitors.

Raven had certainly not expected Beast Boy to be this good at chess. No, not expected wasn't the right way to put it-that would have been the understatement of the century. No, this was simply unreal. Not possible. Beast Boy was a moron, not someone who could hold his own against Raven. The thought alone was ludicrous. And yet there they were, now into the third hour of the very same game, both thinking intently about where they would move next.

"You're move, Beast Boy." She said, getting slightly irritated with the changelings waiting. He took time to come up with his moves, meticulously picking over his options. Granted, she was the exact same way, but it the hypocrisy didn't seem to register with either of them.

"Shh. I'm thinking." Beast Boy said quietly, still in deep thought. After a moment or two, he finally move a piece further up the board, right in line with her King.

"Check."

Raven growled again, searching the board for new openings, new ways to get herself out of this situation. _Come on, come on... ah! _She smirked, moving her rook, sacrificing her rook as a shield. _Come on, take the bait..._

And he did. Determining that he had no other viable moves, Beast Boy took her rook with a grimace. He knew what was coming. Six moves later, Raven called checkmate.

"Damnit!" Beast Boy said, much to Raven's pleasure. Cyborg said from over the couch, where he and Jinx were currently engaged in a competition of their own; Jinx turned out to be quite good at video games.

"You lose, B? Don't be too surprised; Raven is probably one of the best chess players in the country." Cyborg asked, not turning towards the changeling as he kept his eyes focused on the screen.

"Hey!" The changeling said irately, irritated at his friends lack of faith. "I lasted over three hours! Like to see you or bird boy do that."

Cyborg laughed, shrugging his shoulders and continuing to focus on his game with Jinx.

"Don't worry, Garfield. There'll always be next time." Raven said, her smirk wide and her eyes teasing. For the first time, she felt proud of herself; Garfield had turned out to be a very, very worthy opponent, far more than she'd imagined. Not many could match her in wits, and now that she'd found a chess partner capable of challenging her, she didn't plan to let that go easily.

"Yeah, I know, but I almost had you, Rae! When I took that Bishop, I thought I had that game in the bag. Seriously, how'd you come back from that?"

"Years of practice beating you, Garfield. Victory comes with the territory." She said, voice showing a rare hint of playfulness. "In any case, that was perhaps the most riveting game of chess I've ever played. You were a challenge to beat, to say the least. I think I may have found someone to replace Nightwing as my chess partner."

"You're amazing, Raven."

He'd blurted out the words without even really thinking about it. They just sort of... tumbled out, totally unplanned. For a moment, they both looked at each other with wide, shocked eyes. The statement itself wasn't really what had shocked them, but rather the power behind it. It wasn't said playfully, nor was it a joke. No, he'd been one-hundred percent serious, his voice soft, quiet, yet the conviction in his tone left no room for argument. And it was true; Beast Boy truly believed Raven was amazing. The most amazing person he'd ever met, actually. And there was something else in his voice... something undefinable and secretive. Neither of them even knew how to classify it.

They stayed like that for a minute. Then two. Beast Boy and Raven weren't sure what had just happened, but neither of them could bring themselves to look away from the other. Something had just changed between them, something that couldn't be reverted, and they both knew it.

Beast Boy opened his mouth again, about to speak, but was cut off by a beeping sound from the front of the RV. Cyborg turned from his position on the couch, pausing the game between himself and Jinx. A wide grin spread across his face, and, pushing himself up and doing the same for Jinx, walked over to the front console. Raven and Beast Boy finally broke eye contact, a heated blush rising to their cheeks. When Cyborg spoke, both looked over, happy for something to distract them from what'd just happened.

_I can't tell whether to feel saved by the bell or pissed at Cy for adding in that stupid timer, _Beast Boy thought, still not able to make sense of what he was feeling.

"So..." Cyborg said, his voice perhaps a bit overly excited. "You all ready for the first stop on our magnificent tour of our super-powered state? Welcome..."

Hitting a button on the front console, Cyborg disabled a artificial tint of the windows, revealing both a glistening pacific ocean and what appeared to be a very beautiful costal city. They all smiled; they knew exactly what this place was. A good friend lived here.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Star City. Ya'll wonder if Roy's still running that bar?"

* * *

So, what did you all think? Pretty good, right? I tried to make the BBRae the main focus in this chapter, and honestly, I really liked the way it came out. It may be a semi-pointless chapter, but I think establishing the characters relationship was reason enough for this. The banter, in my opinion, is one of the things that made TT a great show, and I want to recreate that here.

Thanks again for reading, your support is as invaluable as always! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I promise that more will be coming soon., Next chapter, we'll go take a visit to Roy Harper, now Arsenal, and some shit may or may not get fucked up (oh, that Jinx!).

**WINTER IS COMING,**

_Thaddeus J. Red_

* * *

**Raeven E - **Hey, it isn't unhealthy obsession if what you're reading is good for the soul! Nah, I'm just playin', and thank you for your kind words and support. They mean much more than you know. Also, I've decided to institute an actual reward now - the _Person Whose Comment Got Me Off My Lazy Ass to Start Writing Again _award. So consider this chapter as dedicated to you, my friend. You've won the award for this week. As for the CyJinx, I've always liked them as a couple more than Bee or Flash. More I can do with the characters, and I feel like the relationship can be far deeper than either Flinx or CyBee has to offer.

**NeneJPhilly - **Make sure you bring plenty of food and water on that camping trip, because I am a lazy asshole. In any case, thanks, I'm really glad you liked this chapter!

**Pentastic - **Yeah, I've always thought that whenever I read Jinx themed stories; she's always given some new background that doesn't really go with who the character originally was. I wanted to add it in just as a little bonus, because I really like the character and felt like she deserved proper recognition.

**JasonVUK - **You think this Raven is devious? Just you wait. ;)

**Native Portlandian -** Thanks! I was worried about getting Jinx right, as she is a hard character to write for, in my opinion. Glad you're enjoying the way I portray her!

**Cerulean Walker - **I'm glad I'm back as well, though hopefully I'll be getting updates out more frequently in the future.

**BBRaeFlinxRobStarCyBee1011 -** Everyone who reviews my garbage is special to me! Seriously, you guys make my day every time you comment.

**RachelRoth9 - **Yeah, Chapter 4 was probably my favorite of the bunch as well, though I really like the second and this one as well. Hopefully you'll like this one as well! Thanks for the support!


End file.
